grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gems
The Gems are a race of aliens that herald from Homeworld. A silicon based species that are located in a far away galaxy and are considered one of the most hated but feared species to exist. The Gem Empire being one of the known superpowers of the known universe with an indifference attitude to organic lifeforms. Being considered rather warlike and militaristic, earning the ire and fear of many races such as the Plutarkians and the mighty Cybertronian Empire. The Gems are considered highly numbered, and have conquered/destroyed multiple worlds for many eons by draining resources to make more of them. There are many variants of them, each with their own special skill and powers. Their forms given shape by the Gemstone located on them, which has been considered their brain and heart. Thanks to their heritage, the Gems in a sense are considered immortal and can only be killed by being shattering them. Their equivalent term known as death. Biology All Gems come in many forms and sizes depending on their Gem type. Such as being red and small like the Rubies, or yellow and tall like the Topaz. Each having a Gemstone on them that serves as what many considered their heart and brain. The Gems have no need to eat, sleep, or even get tired regularly like organics, though they can do the first two if they so desire. Gems' physical forms are projections from their gemstone which can be changed at will, described as being like a hologram, but with mass, with their only constant feature being their gemstone and color scheme. Although Gems lack sexual dimorphism, Gems' physical forms typically have characteristics associated with human femininity. Because of this, all Gems are inherently sexless. There are a variety of gemstones, each of which imbues the Gem in question with specific abilities, and there are multiple Gems with the same gemstone. The only way to permanently destroy or 'kill' a Gem is to destroy their gemstone. It should be noted that due to lack of sexual organs, the only way Gems can be born is through special machinery like the incubators. Granted some can come out different depending on the resources and their birth. However Rose Quartz has shown that Gems are capable of making a human/Gem hybrid. Though she is considered the only one to do so far, with the other being more of an artificial hybrid called Seph. Culture Homeworlds culture is based on a strict caste system exists based on the Gem's gemstone, thus predetermining every Gem's role within their society. Deviation from the given social norms is harshly punished and Gems are also divided into factions based on which Diamond they serve under. Being born and already knowing what it expected from them, and carry out their duty like so. Although it some cases they do seem to have some belief system such as the Moon Goddess Statue, along with the Sea Shrine and the Pyramid Temple, implies some sort of religion they may have. Gems also have some form of Julibee celebrations. Gems also have a callous attitude to organic lifeforms. Being what many species call cruel alost like Vilgax and perhaps worse as they hollow out the planets they take interest in. Though according to Max Tennyson, the worst part is that they don't even see themselves as cruel; stated that Gems simply find organics to be very alien to them thus just gets rid of them. The Great Diamond Authority While there are many variants of Gems, throughout its entire history there have been only four special Gems to have been made. They are known as The Diamonds. While they can do the standard abilities of their kind, they are considered to be above them through all means. Considered the pinnacle of their species and the most powerful of them all. They are known as White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and up until her shattering, Pink Diamond. Together they serve as the absolute rulers with all Gems praising them and respecting their might. The Diamonds being seen as physical Goddesses and are some of the strongest in the entire cosmos. Many were saddened at the death of Pink Diamond, leaving only three. Technology The technology Gems have is considered above most worlds such as Earth. Their tech only rivaled by those such as Galvens, the Highbreed and several other species. They are capable of lightspeed travel, capable of creating spaceships, pocket dimensions, and teleporters. Even developing uniquely shaped crafts with some being bigger than in the inside than the outside. Fully capable of even making an entire dimension such as the Special Zone. They have even made technology against their own kind-though mainly on deviants who go against them using the Destabilizer or Shattering Robonoids on them. They also have a Rejuvinator which 'reset' a Gem, though was discontinued. However one does exist for human usage, and other machines that caused humans to turn out very healthy. Incubators are made to give birth to Gems inputting the knowledge they need when they come out. History The Ancient Past Eons ago the first Gem, White Diamond would be born. A Gem that believed she was to make all life perfect, and thus created numerous Gems while creating a caste system that has gone unchallenged for thousands of years. During this at least three other Diamonds would be born alongside her overtime, and each of them would gain their own courts while also creating more of themselves. Draining the resources of life from any planet they saw which would cause many to lose their homes or go extinct. This would cause certain groups to ally themselves which would later be known as the United Stellar Alliance. Eventually overtime Pink Diamond would gain her first planet, and start colonizing it. Unfortunately this would create what was known as the worst Gem War in history, caused by the rebellion leader Rose Quartz. Who at the time created the Crystal Gems. Many events would happen through this. The encounter of Grimm, the creation of the Special Zone, and the meeting of special unknown powers. Facing off against those that soon challenged them making colonization much more difficult than anticipated, with many Gems shattered. While things weren't bad at first, eventually earth would be a mass battleground for various species from all over the cosmos. Be it the Accelerons, the Cybertronians, Asgardians, N’Kai and the native races of Earth. The war lasting for over a thousand years before it would end when Pink Diamond would be shattered. This would cause all three Diamonds to act and end the war once and for all, by destroying (though in reality corrupting) all Gems on earth before leaving. Aftermath After the war, Homeworld would experience a economical decline. This was caused by the loss of resources and as CO-N1Y stated, affects them even in the present. All Gems born after the Rebellion being 'weaker' than Era 1 Gems. Causing them to lose or incapable of using other abilities like shapeshifting, thus having the need of technological enhancements. A fine example being Peridot and her limb enhancers. It was also after the war that three projects were initiated. For Yellow Diamond, she began the Cluster project. A hidden Gem Geo-Weapon that had been placed in the earth slowly incubating where eventually over time it would take form and destroy the planet. This would allow the Gems to have a new super weapon unlike any other. Blue Diamond would be in charge of the Special Zone, the former project run by Pink Diamond. Where she would visit it and even begin understanding about organics compared to her sisters. Dedicating in keeping it safe and improving it over time. Finally there was the hidden project begun by White Diamond, the Elemental Integration project. After learning about the Elementals, their powers of manipulating life and building blocks in a sense, she would wish to obtain them. Even meeting a strange being called Bill who would help. This plan wouldn't take affect until thousands of years later. Present Era After this thousands of years would pass while they grew further in number and advanced in technology. At this point a special super Gem weapon called 'The Cluster' would soon be born. Having been made after Pink's death and had slowly been incubating. Yellow Diamond would send some Gems there for the first time in millineum making Homeworld involved with earth at long last. White Diamond also having been in contact with Bill Cipher who promised her the Elementals. Eventually the Homeworld Gems such as Peridot, Jasper, Lapis, and the organic CO-N1Y would be stranded and face various trials with the Crytsal Gems or other beings. After many weeks or so the Elementals would be captured and taken to Homeworld, where those on earth-both good and bad-would make plans on getting them back. Homeworld Invasion Soon after the Elemental capture, the first ever Homeworld Invasion had begun involving various factions of all sorts. Homeworld being in dissaray and many attempting to find the Elementals with some such as Sammueal and Gerolum having their own hidden plans. The event having captured the eyes of even the United Stellar Alliance. Types of Gems The Diamonds Pearls Rubies Bismuth Amethysts Jasper Emeralds Topaz Aquamarines Lapis Lazulis Seraphenite Sapphires Rutile Peridots Nephrite -etc -Corrupt Gems -Variant Fusion Types Abilities All Gems have their own unique powers, however all do have some common abilities that can be seen on them. Typical Gem abilities include extreme physical strength and durability, weapon-summoning, fusion, the power to 'store' material in their gemstones, the ability to use their gemstones like a flashlight, and bubble creation. Gems are engineered to adapt to a variety of conditions and cannot die by natural causes. Gems do not have to breath, eat, drink, and sleep to survive, and they do not age, making them effectively immortal. When the physical body of a Gem is seriously injured, they will retreat into their gemstone to regenerate. Though a regeneration can take minutes to weeks, a 'rushed' regeneration may lead to deformities. This is one of the only times Gems can make permanent changes to their physical form. They can also adjust to any gravity force on any planet seen. The Diamonds are considered to have all these powers only much more stronger. Relationships Overall the Gem Empire has made numerous enemies and very few friends. Being hated and feared for their ways with many wishing to strike back or simply run. Allies. The Special Zone - A self-made dimension that wields organics from before Pink Diamond's death. While the organics; Humans, Faunus, Mobians-and possibly Dragons-are considered lower than even the Pearls, the Gems seem to treat them well enough and show no disrespect at times. The relationship between them and the Amethyst/Jasper guards being particularly good. Oddly, this may be the closest that Gems and Organics get along in the universe. Petrosapiens - The only species they have established any cordial relationship with are the Petrosapiens, a silicon based species on the planet Petropia. Unlike other worlds, the Gems actually respected them as in a sense, both were the same as the two sides were silicon based species. Granted the two didn't entirely get along, but the Gems did feel saddened and angered when they died out due to Vilgax Neutral Earth - Many, including some in the Special Zone, do not like the planet. Not only because it was one of the few that repelled their invasion-a sore spot on their spotless record-but also because it was the location where Pink Diamond was shattered. Many having felt the loss of her and considered it a dark time in their history. The Elementals - While uncertain how all the Gems feel about them, many consider them interesting or a menace. Though there have been comparison between them and the Diamonds. As how both have (Formerly) four special beings, with both sides stated to wield unlimited power. In White Diamond's eyes, she believes their power can possibly make a new Diamond. Enemies Rose Quartz - The rebel leader who caused the worst war in Gem History. Naturally it goes to say nearly everyone on Homeworld despises her. As not only had her war caused so much damage to the point of today, but also because she shattered their beloved Pink Diamond, a dark time for them as their had only ever been four. Crystal Gems - The rebels that Homeworld and other Gems loath. A group that challeneged the Great Diamond Authority and went against their way. Causing and creating what is considered the worst war in Gem History. The Crystal Gems are defiant to their Homeworld selves, and use any tactics they can along with allies to push them back. Though while the group had many victories, ultimately they would lose in the end. Asgardians - An enemy of Homeworld that met during the rebellion on earth. Both sides would devastate each other in many ways, with even the Diamonds themselves joining in. Though it would seem that due to their battles with the Gems, Asgard would suffer the loss of Thor due to their invasions having weakened them at the time. Vilgax - One of the most feared and hated of the Gem Empire. A being who spits on their faces, shatters them, and even defies them by constantly attacking their colonies and ruining them. It goes to say that they have put a bounty on him for his many crimes, including for destroying the Petrosapiens. The Glorft - While not in the present, in the future the Glorft would attack them having become a major power. Hating them due to being put near extinction when they destroyed their home world. Racing Drones - An enemy of Homeworld that they hate as the machines ruthlessly shattered many Gems, harvesting them as a power source without care. Their leader Gerolum having an especially dark hatred for them. Cybertronian Empire - Another enemy of Homeworld and one of the few that repelled them and joined the rebellion. Needless to say both sides hate each other. Plutarkians - Two species that compete for resources all the time. Though according to Limburger of the Plutark Confederation, the Gems get the most worlds compared to them. The United Stellar Alliance - An annoyance group that slows down their ability to colonize other worlds due to the number of species part of it. While this alliance is unable to completely stop them, they have put good efforts in saving other worlds. Though secretly the councilwoman would wish that one day peace can be made with the Gems. The Fallen - While the Gems don't really know them, the Fallen certainty do. Making no hesitation in attacking them, trying to kill the Gems on earth, and even aiding them in the first ever Homeworld Invasion. Though Moloch does state that while they are making a point to them, tells Sammael if they provoke them to far, then they'll be part of a war they likely won't win. Thus why they put Gerolum as a scape goat just in case. Gallery The Diamond Authority.jpg The Gems.jpg The Diamond Symbold of Era 1.jpg|Era 1 The Diamons United Mech.jpg|The Diamonds Mech The Four Light Goddesses.jpg|Earth's Four Light Goddesses The Diamond's Corruption Assult.jpg|Ending the Rebellion Backgrond Information Trivia * On earth the Diamonds would be considered the Four Light Goddesses. * The Elementals and Diamonds are considered in some ways the same. * The Gems and their relationship with the Special Zone is considered the closest to an actual healthy relationship. * In Earth’s ancient legends, the Diamonds were considered the four Goddesses. Category:Races Category:Aliens Category:Gems